Roll of the Dice
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: A month of back to back cases have left very little time for one another. That is about to change and Tony is going to be ready; as a matter of fact he has a little surprise for Jethro. Fair warning...this is a Slash story...not your thing...not a problem...if it is...enjoy!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it! And most certainly I couldn't do it without her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

**_I do love to create a story based on three random words she tosses at me. It helps clear the brain and I can get back to work! Gives me an outlet for all the thoughts that are running through my brain...trust me it is always on overdrive!_**

**_The three words for this prompt were:touch, search and enjoy. The prompt was given to me by my wonderful Twitter peeps when they were in Chicago.! Here you go my three Chicas- hope you enjoy it!_**

Tony dashed through the house like a madman. After back to back cases for a month straight, there just hadn't been much down time. He had so far managed to clean out and restock the refrigerator, finish laundry, drop off the dry cleaning and clean the house. There was a method to his madness however and that resided in the bag upstairs.

There was no way that Jethro would relax if everything wasn't clean and in order; it simply wasn't in his DNA. So after he had been released for the day, he rushed home and started the chores. Though he was disappointed, he was also relieved when he got Jet's text saying he was going to be awhile, that he had been roped into a meeting with Leon.

Several hours later he looked around at his handiwork; the house looked and smelled clean, there was food in the refrigerator, a fresh bottle of Jack in the liquor cabinet and all the laundry had been done. He had even picked up dinner from the family diner down the road knowing that if he cooked that little bag upstairs would have to wait longer and that wasn't an option.

Now all he had to do was wait for Jet to come home and hope that when he saw everything was done and had a relaxing dinner, he was up for Tony's surprise. He smiled as he relaxed on the couch and looked around at all the changes that had taken place in the once stoic house.

It couldn't be called it that anymore; it was warm, inviting, and even smelled like a home. Handmade bookshelves resided on either side of the entertainment center filled with his movie collection. Shelves on the opposite wall held their collection of books, the old plaid couch had been retired to the basement and a larger and far more comfortable one now sat in the living room with a few pillows and two throws; one Ohio State and the other Marine Corps.

Since Tony had moved in nearly a year ago, they had melded seamlessly together in every facet of their lives. Everywhere you looked, you saw evidence of living and loving throughout the house. Pictures of friends, family both still alive and those who left them to soon now graced the walls that were once blank and told their story in vivid color.

They had come so far since their first meeting and yet it seemed like they had always been and perhaps maybe they had. There had been a connection between them from the start and over time, it grew and evolved into something that was stronger than he could have ever imagined. Tony shook his head, not like it hadn't been tested.

Hollis, Jeanne, Vance, and EJ were just a few of their stumbling blocks that had names, but they had come through it all and now they were together in every sense of the word. Smiling Tony looked at his watch and headed to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

He turned the stereo on locating the CDs by Mr. Scruff, Tango Tempo, and St. Germain placed them in the changer and music filled the house. Tony had been pleasantly surprised when Jethro had shown interest in his music collection and found groups and genres that he liked and Acid Jazz was one of them.

Mama C sure knew how to cook and the diner was a favorite of theirs. If they had the time on Sundays when work didn't interfere, they walked down for an early breakfast and visited with the regulars. Tony grinned as he reminisced about how surprised he was at Gibbs' openness with them regarding their relationship.

The circle of trust regarding their relationship was growing larger than he had ever imagined. Not that he minded, after all Abby had found out he was bi early on and then frequently dragged him to clubs with her. But Jethro was a different matter entirely and when he had asked his answer was simple. "I want us to work and whatever that takes I'll do it."

So lost in his reminiscing, he never heard the car or the front door so when he turned to the microwave he nearly dropped the plate he was holding.

"Jesus Jet!"

Smiling as he cocked an eyebrow. "I said Hello."

Tony glared at the older man as he placed the first plate in the microwave. Snickering Jethro walked up behind him and took him in his arms, inhaling his scent and relaxing fully for the first time in weeks.

"You smell so good." Placing a trail of kisses up the younger man's neck to his ear, he nipped at the lobe before he whispered. "The house looks clean, you must have been busy. Thanks, Tone."

Tony shrugged and tilted his neck to allow more access. "It's our house, our mess, besides I have a surprise for later."

"What kind of surprise?" Jethro's voice was deep and husky in his ear.

"Later, Jet. Dinner first."

"Mamma C's?"

"Yep." Turning in the older man's arms, he smiled as he stole a kiss. Feeling that Tony was going to end the kiss far too soon Jethro pulled his body tightly to his and reached a hand behind to cup his neck and deepen the kiss. His tongue ghosted over the younger man's lower lip before entering and taking control.

Tony fell into Jethro's body powerless to resist the pull as the kiss intensified. The beeping of the microwave startled them both out of their lustful haze, ending their kiss.

"Go sit down." Tony whispered as he worked on evening out his breathing.

"I want more of that later." Jethro said over his shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Not a problem Jet." Tony removed the heated food from the microwave and replaced it with the other plate before carrying the food out to Jethro and placing it in front of him.

"Beer or water?" He asked as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"Beer, please."

"Coming right up." Tony grabbed two beers just as the microwave beeped. He took his plate and the silverware back to the table.

Comfortable silence filled the room as they ate, enjoying the food and the fact that they didn't have to rush. When their bellies were full, Tony cleaned up the dishes as the music continued to soothe them.

"Coffee?" Jethro smirked as he shook his head.

"I seem to remember something about a surprise."

Tony laughed. "Ok...you want that now? What makes you think you're going to enjoy it? Maybe I have the toilets to clean."

Jethro glared at his lover. "I know better than that."

Tony quickly finished up and turned towards the older man. "Then let's head upstairs and let the games commence."

Jethro grabbed Tony's hand as they headed up to the bedroom only briefly stopping to lock the front door.

Walking into the bedroom Jethro turned and playfully pulled Tony to the bed. Caught by surprise the younger man stumbled slightly and fell on the bed his arm hitting the pillow and knocking the bag off. His green eyes met blue and he chuckled. "That is one way to sweep me off my feet."

Jethro gave him a predatory grin before climbing up the younger man's body. "Thought I already did that, maybe I should cuff you there instead."

Tony inhaled sharply at the thought of the last time they had done that, but he had other plans this time. "Definitely taking a rain check on the cuffs Jet." His voice was hoarse with desire. "Have something in mind for tonight, a bit of playful fun." Tony went to grab the bag and found that it was missing, turning his body so he could hang off the bed he made a quick search and found it on the floor by the nightstand.

"There it is." He grabbed it and lay back down on the bed. "I have a game in here Jet; I want you to give it a chance…ok?"

The look in Tony's eyes was enough to make Jethro agree to anything, they were full of love, lust, and desire.

Nodding his head unable to find his voice, he agreed to play.

Tony smiled the brilliant DiNozzo smile. "It's a simple game; there are two die, you roll them and do what they say."

"Sounds simple." Jethro took a moment to hang up his sport coat and remove his shoes before returning to the bed.

Tony shook his head. "Pants and shirt too. Be more comfortable that way."

Narrowing his eyes in curiosity, he shrugged them off and placed them in the dirty clothes hamper watching as Tony did the same.

"Now what?" Jethro asked.

"On the bed and we play." Both men sat cross-legged in the center of the bed. Tony removed the dice and looked at Jethro. "Would you like to roll first?"

Taking the dice from Tony's hand, he rolled them onto the comforter, looked down and grinned as it all came together. Raising his body to lean over Tony, his tongue flicked out and licked one of the younger man's nipples, laving it with his tongue. After torturing him for a bit, he handed the dice to Tony and grinned.

Tony rolled the dice as Jethro had and looked at the result. "Oh I like this."

Lowering his head to Jethro's lap, he grazed his teeth over his hard cock and began to nibble up the shaft through the boxers. Reaching the head, he continued and nibbled his way down the other side. He lifted his head, his pupils blown with desire and growled out. "We need to lose the boxers."

They quickly divested themselves of the bothersome barriers, and Jethro rolled the dice wanting to get on with the torture. "Lay down." As soon as Tony was prone, Jethro knelt between his legs spreading them apart and began placing sensuous kisses on the younger man's balls causing him to moan.

When the older man finished Tony rolled the dice with shaky hands and then lowered his mouth to Jethro's cock and licked it from base to tip nearly causing him to fly off the bed.

"Jesus Tony that feels good." The younger man was flattening his tongue with every pass before he ran it over the head and lapped at the juice pooled there. Jethro's hands were fisted in the sheets as the sensations flowed through his body; it had been too long since they played with one another. He opened his eyes after a moment and saw Tony smiling at him.

"Your turn."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer he prayed for a command that would hasten the game. Looking down at the dice, he gave thanks, grabbed the lube, and liberally coated his fingers.

Lowering them between Tony's legs, he found the tight muscle and let his fingers play. Going 'round in circles feeling the muscle quiver beneath his touch, he increased the pressure with each go pass until his finger slid in.

Tony gasped. "I don't remember finger fucking being on the dice."

Jethro began to kiss any skin available to him while loosening his partner. "It said touch ass and I am doing just that. Do you want me to stop?" His lips and tongue were at the juncture of Tony's neck and shoulder.

"Fuck no!"

"Good". Jethro growled. "Hadn't planned on it." Slipping two fingers in Tony's loosened entrance he began to scissor them while thrusting in and out. Tony was pushing back onto his fingers deepening their penetration and cried out when he found his prostate. "Fuck yes. Please Jet…I want your cock."

He wasn't going to argue. Lubing his throbbing cock, he lined up with Tony's entrance and thrust in filling him in one smooth move. Pausing for a moment, he tried to regain control as the need to cum was overwhelming. Tony was tight and hot around his dick and it felt too damn good.

"Move Jet! Please…"

Jethro began thrusting in and out of Tony's tight passage reveling in the heat around his cock as he felt long legs wrap around his waist pulling him in deeper. Adjusting his position, he knew he would nail Tony's prostate with every thrust.

Tony grabbed Jethro's neck pulling him down and savagely captured his mouth. Their need great as they both fought to hang on neither ready, nor willing to give in. Reaching between their joined bodies Jethro wrapped his hand around Tony's cock jacking him in time with their thrusts.

"Gonna cum Jet…" Tony panted against Jethro's lips.

Jethro felt the cock in hand harden as he ran his thumb over the slit feeling the warm cum flow over his hand as Tony groaned out his name. His own release followed suit when Tony's ass acted like a vice around his dick squeezing every drop from him. He fell against Tony's body, his breathing erratic as Tony's name fell from his lips.

Grabbing the discarded boxers Jethro cleaned them up before pulling the younger man to him. Tony burrowed in as if he was trying to crawl inside him and placed his hands over Jethro's arms.

Leaning down, Jethro whispered in Tony's ear. "I love you."

"Hmm... I love you too." Tony sighed contentedly. "Wanna play again later?"

"Yep. But I want to play with different rules."

"Sure. What new rules?"

"I'll tell you later." Jethro smirked as he pictured Tony cuffed to the bed while he rolled the dice and followed their directions implicitly. Hell yes he wanted to play again.


End file.
